


The Luck of the O'Neils

by QuackHistoryMonth



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Male Character, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Drinking, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drugs, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Ireland, Race, Racism, Racist Language, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuackHistoryMonth/pseuds/QuackHistoryMonth
Summary: The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles learn the secret history of Ireland.





	The Luck of the O'Neils

Its beautiful day at the Airport. Passengers are getting on and off their flights. Civilians are sitting by with their luggage. People are flying overhead. The Turtlecopter is about to crash into oncoming traffic. Yep, were in Ireland Alt-right. Michelangelo busts through the door of the Turtlecopter. "Did somebody order some pizza?"


End file.
